The objective of this cancer research training program is to immerse the trainee in an interdisciplinary and translational research environment that is representative of cancer research and patient care today. The program's emphasis is on comprehensive training in basic and translational research, and has an endpoint objective of preparing trainees for the role of principal investigator. A focal point for this pre- and post-doctoral program is the New Jersey Medical School-University Hospital Cancer Center, a 220,000 square foot, nine-story building that houses both state-of-the-art research facilities and cancer care outpatient services. The faculty is drawn from those that are resident in the new Cancer Center building, and from our campus'broader Cancer Center Community. A major strength of the faculty within the new building is that they are from diverse departments (9 in total), and have been situated in an open laboratory configuration that facilitates interdisciplinary research. In addition, a "Shadowing Program" has been developed to promote exposure, of the trainees to patient care and clinical research through an introductory clinical oncology course, clinical rotations in the NJMS-UH Cancer Clinic, and through attendance at tumor conferences. Other features of the program include an emphasis on mentored research on molecular mechanisms of malignancy, intramural research presentations, and mandatory grant preparation training. While the program has several new features, it builds on a long standing history of courses, and a strong track record of mentored cancer research training. Our geographic location at the hub of Newark Science Park, our emphasis on clinical exposure, our excellent research environment, and our high caliber research faculty trainers, who are supported by comprehensive research funding, combine to provide unique opportunities for trainees in this program. The active involvement in our Shadowing Program of clinicians with discrete expertise provides exposure for trainees to the diverse aspects of cancer clinical care. This feature of the program provides opportunities to seed and foster translational projects, and prepares our trainees for translational research careers. The goals are: (1) to recruit a cadre of trainees dedicated to careers in cancer research, 2) to provide didactic training in the molecular mechanisms of malignancy as well as clinical research, (3) to expose trainees to the translational research opportunities that can be identified through familiarity with the clinical environment (4) to provide pre-doctoral trainees with an exciting and contemporary program that will foster their enthusiasm for careers in cancer biology, and (5) to provide post- doctoral fellows with a unique combination of experiences and skills that will allow them to effectively and successfully transition into independent research careers. RELEVANCE. (See Instructions): The mission of this cancer research training program is to immerse the trainee in a multi-disciplinary environment that is representative of cancer research and patient care today. One of the major goals is to provide the trainees with the skills necessary to conduct clinically relevant research, and to prepare them for future careers in which they will work to speed the translation of discoveries from the laboratory to the clinic: